It Was You
by Dally.May.95
Summary: My name is Bella Cullen, Mother of 4. and in the last 6 years I wastched my eldest son fall inlove with the "new" girl in town. Well Here is the full story


**Disclaimer : Edward, Jasper, Em, Bella, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Charlie, Renee, and any other twilight charaters I decied to use are ****NOT** **mine they are S.M.'s . However Zack, Dallas, Kaleighana (Kaeli), Mason(Bubby), Sierra, Jenna , Josh, Marley, Mary (Sis), Paytton, Sammie Adam, Tatiana, Precious, Codie, E'Ternity, Devyn, Nanny, Paw, Lorrie, Bobby, Shelia, Timmy, Steph, Steven, Kylee , Joann and any others that I mention are ****MINE! **

**Soo with that out of the way lets begin.**

B P.O.V

My name is Bella Cullen, when I was 36 years old I watched my oldest son fall inlove. Wait, wait, wait. Lets start from the beginning. I am Isabella Cullen 42 year old mother of 4. I have Zackerie Nathaniel Cullen who goes by Zack, and is now 22, but in the beginning of this he was 16, Codie Austin Cullen who is 20, but was 14 at the beginning. Then their is mine and Edwards babies who are only 8, who were 2 in the start our daughter Phoenix Leighann Cullen and our son Mason Allen Cullen.

It all started when we heard there was a new family moving to town. The mothers name was Mary and she was 44 with 4 kids from what I had heard she had adopted 2 more girls. I didn't know much but I heard the mother was a joy. The day they were moving in was the day that my brother and his wife Rose and their daughter 16 year old daughter Paytton, and Edwards sister Alice, her husband Jasper and their 16 year old sons Adam and Devyn would be joining us.

We all watched as the U haul pulled into the house down the street, It was going to be weird to see someone living in that house after 21 years of it being empty. We told the boys to go see if they needed help when a little red head walked up and said "Do you think you can tell me what there is to do around here? Me and my sisters Tatiana and Sierra want to go mess around until our mother and other siblings get here."

Two other girls walked up behind her they were all really pretty. There was a taller blonde girl 5'5 maybe? She had dark blue eyes that captivated you. She looked to be the oldest of the three.

Then there was the shorter girl 5'3 even with striking brown eyes and blondish-brown hair. She had it dead straight. Maybe the youngest. Then there was the little red head she stood about 5'1 and looked like the bossiest one. She held her head high and had confidence.

I was brought out of my thoughts by an "Oh, I am so sorry. My name is Dallas by the way" she exclaimed with a little grin on her face. "I'm Sierra." The tall one said with a small smile. "I'm Tatiana. Nice too meet you Mrs?." The last girl said. "It's Bella dear. How rude of me I didn't even as so much invite you in. My family is around but they won't mind the company. I have a niece, 2 nephews and a sons about your age.

"We don't want to get in the way." Sierra chimed in. "Dear you would not be getting in the way go on in and to the back yard, I'm sure you 3 and my family will get along." And with that I pushed the three girls into the house and headed out to Forks sporting good & grocery store to get more food.

**STORE**

"Have you head about the new family that is in town?" Jessica Newton asked walking with me threw the store.

"Well yeah, 3 of the girls are at my house now, the girls are gorgeous." I told her.

Hmm, I need chips, , coke, water, sprite, dip, ice cream, hot dogs, hamburger, buns.

"Oh, Well tell Zack to stay away from them, to give Brice a chance at dating one of them." Jess said.

"Your son doesn't have a personality & these girls do." I replied

"That is NOT true! Brice has just as much of a personality as Zack, Adam, Codie, and Devyn! Ugh! You have always been JEALOUS of Mike and I. Now you're jealous of our son." She exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah okay I'm jealous of you and your bug eyed husband." Damn whore, she was always all over Edward. "Well I have to go Jess, Bye." I headed to check-out and went home.


End file.
